La vie d'un Grand
by Nevann
Summary: Ou une partie de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Chapitre 2 ! Fiction suspendue pour cause de syndrôme de la page blanche
1. Chapter 1

**A.P.W.B.D. ou la vie du plus grand mage de tous les temps.**

_**Disclamer : TOUS les personnages de cette fic appartiennent bien entendu à J.K. Rowling, excepté quelques rares que vous identifierez tout de suite.**_

_Alors voilà, ma vraie toute première fic que j'écris toute seule comme une grande ! J'avais envie d'un hommage à notre cher Dumbie, et je m'y risque ! Verra bien ce que ça donne ! Cette fic comptera une quizaine de chapitres, dont une majorité dans la période scolaire d'Harry Potter. Maiiiiiiiis, vous découvrirez quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur notre ami ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 1 : Moi, Albus Dumbledore, 87 ans, directeur de Poudlard._

Encore une longue journée qui se termine... Avec un lourd soupir, je retire mon chapeau, m'assied dans mon fauteuil et laisse mon regard dériver sur le lac et les arbres de la forêt aux cimes rougeoyant sous le coucher de soleil. Au bout d'un moment, trois coups bourrus ébranlent la porte de mon bureau. J'ai un léger sourire amusé et déverouille la porte d'un vague geste de la main.

- Entrez Hagrid, entrez.

- Professeur Dumbledore.

Ah, tiens, les paroles d'Hagrid me font penser à un détail. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, et je suis directeur de Poudlard, entre autres. J'ai 134 ans depuis le mois de juin _(NdA : Uuuuuuuuh, visez-moi cette antiquité ! ¤se barre pour éviter un sortilège¤ Bon bon, j'ai rien dit. Continuons.). _Mais revenons à Hagrid, j'aurai l'occasion de me présenter plus précisément plus tard.

- Quel bon vent vous amène, mon bon Hagrid ? Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Le demi-géant obéit et s'assied sans prêter attention aux protestations grinçantes du fauteuil qui le reçoit.

- Pas grand-chose, professeur. Firenze m'a dit en fin d'après-midi que les étoiles prévoyaient un grand évènement.

Le simple nom du centaure me fait sortit totalement de mon apathie, et je tourne la tête vers le garde-chasse, un sourcil haussé, en le regardant par-dessus mes lunettes en demi-lune.

- Quel genre d'évènement ?

- Vous connaissez Firenze, monsieur. Il n'a rien voulu me dire d'autre. Oh si, il a ajouté que Mars n'était presque pas visible.

Mars presque pas visible ? Mars presque pas visible... Donc...

- Donc il n'y aura presque pas de combat dans cet évènement. Etrange, étrange.

- Vous l'avez dit, professeur.

- Autre chose ?

- Un hibou est arrivé. Blessé. Je l'ai ramassé près du lac. La pauvre bête était épuisée, et avait une aile froissée.

- Aile froissée par quoi ?

- Un sombral, je pense. Ou quelque prédateur vivant dans la forêt, il y en a tant. La lettre que l'oiseau portait vous est adressée.

Il fouille dans ses poches, sort un gros trousseau de clés, une édition de _la gazette du Sorcier_, une boîte en fer, quelques plumes, une bourse élimée et enfin une lettre froissée qui m'était adressée. Je la prend avec un sourire. Hagrid range tout son fatras sans même le trier, visiblement habitué.

- Vous devriez ranger votre manteau plus souvent, Hagrid.

- Je sais bien, mais je n'en trouve jamais le temps. Des nouvelles de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- De Voldemort ? Presque pas. Il semble assez calme, bien que ses mangemorts sillonnent toujours le pays. Rien d'intéressant.

Je n'avais pas fait attention au gémissement relativement discret qu'avait poussé Hagrid à l'écoute du nom du mage noir. Je déteste cette habitude de ne pas nommer les gens par leur nom. Cela ne fait qu'augmenter la peur qui en résulte.

- Quand allez-vous vous décider à l'appeler par son nom ?

- Sans doute jamais, professeur.

- C'est bien dommage...

- Navré. Je vais vous quitter, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant la nuit noire.

- Faites, faites.

- Bonsoir, professeur. A demain.

- A demain, Hagrid.

Le géant se lève, faisant de nouveau grincer son siège. Il m'adresse un signe de tête, auquel je réponds par un sourire, et quitte le bureau de son pas lourd. J'ouvre l'enveloppe froissée, et en extirpe un parchemin couvert d'une écriture penchée et fine. Je soupire légèrement en reconnaissant l'écriture du directeur de la _Gazette_, et lit vaguement la lettre. Simple lettre de formalité demandant l'habituelle annonce pour le professeur de Défense. J'amène à moi la dite annonce d'un vague _Accio_, ajoute une note en dessous et plie la feuille. Puis je me relève, et sort du bureau en direction de la volière.

En ce mois de juillet, le vaste château de Poudlard est presque désert. Il n'y a que les fantômes, Rusard et moi. Et aussi un énergumène assez difficile à oublier, un esprit frappeur nommé Peeves. Un sacré numéro, celui-là, toujours à faire des mauvaises blagues. Mais bon, passons. Après avoir croisé Miss Teigne et le Baron Sanglant, toujours aussi silencieux je dois dire, j'ouvre la porte de la volière et lève un bras. Un froissement d'ailes, une forme sombre, et l'instant d'après, mon fidèle Shigeru, hibou grand duc de son état, se pose obligeamment sur mon poignet. J'attache le parchemin à sa patte, le gratifie d'une caresse légère sur les plumes de sa tête et le lance d'un geste ample à l'extérieur. Je le regarde s'éloigner dans le ciel encore embrasé, et fais demi-tour alors qu'il n'est plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Je retourne à mon bureau, une impression curieuse planant au-dessus de moi comme une épée de Damoclès. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, mais teinté d'une nuance de bon notable. A méditer.

Bien, maintenant que je suis tranquillement installé dans mon fauteuil en train d'écouter ma musique de chambre, un de mes passe-temps favoris avec le bowling, je vais pouvoir mieux me présenter. Je vais faire au plus simple, bien que cela risque de vous paraître compliqué. Je suis donc directeur de Poudlard, mais aussi président du Magenmagot, docteur ès sorcellerie, fondateur et président de l'Ordre du Phénix, je suis titulaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, 1ère classe, enchanteur en chef et Manitou Surpême de la confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Et j'ai aussi une carte de Chocogrenouille. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié dans les titres _(NdA : comme si y'en avait pas déjà assez !). _Je suis entré à Poudlard en 1857 chez les Gryffondor, puis j'ai fait une univeristé en métamorphose. Je suis devenu professeur de Méta à Poudlard en 1868. J'ai découvert ensuite les 12 propriétés du sang de dragon, et j'ai travaillé avec Nicolas Flamel sur la Pierre Philosophale. En 1945, j'ai battu le tristement célèbre mage Grindelwald, et c'est moi qui ai trouvé Tom Jedusor, futur Lord Voldemort, en 1940. Dans les grandes lignes, je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Sinon, ce n'est pas très grave, vous en saurez plus petit à petit.

_¤ 0 ¤_

Vous savez quoi ? Je commence à me faire vieux. Me voilà en train de m'étirer comme un chat, les yeux à demi-fermés pour les protéger du soleil. Je me redresse et me retrouve, devinez où ? Bravo, dans le fauteuil de mon bureau, à la même place qu'hier soir ! J'ai dû m'assoupir... Un elfe de maison entre pile à ce moment en portant un plateau d'argent contenant un grand bol de thé brûlant. Brave Amy, elle me connaît si bien...

- Bonjour, maître.

- Bonjour Amy...

- J'ai apporté du thé pour vous, monsieur.

- Merci. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Onze heures, monsieur.

- J'ai bien dormONZE HEURES ?!

- Oui, monsieur !

Par la barbe de Merlin, onze heures ! Je vais être en retard pour la réunion ! Heureusement, elle est à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Génial, le président à la bourre, on aura tout vu !

- Les participants sont-ils arrivés ?

- Presque tous, maître. Il manque Mr Black et Mr Fol Oeil.

- Toujours les mêmes.

Je me lève d'un bond, avale le thé brûlant d'un trait et éventre la porte du bureau avant de courir vers la salle sur demande. Au septième étage, je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle, arrange ma robe et mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette, pose mon chapeau sur ma tête et je me mets à marcher vers la tapisserie d'un bon pas. Enfin quoi, un président se doit d'avoir un minimum de prestance ! Au détour du couloir, je ne vois que Minerva MacGonagall devant la tapisserie. Je souris et la salue.

- Bonjour, Minerva !

- Albus.

- Les autres sont dispersés ?

- Ne voyant pas la salle ouverte, j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas encore arrivés et je les ai prévenus.

- Vous avez bien fait. J'ai eu une légère panne d'oreiller.

Et voilà que la Minerva me lance son célèbre regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes. Sans autre commentaire, je passe trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant à une salle de réunion et je pousse la porte. La salle habituelle se présente à mes yeux, et j'envoie Nick-quasi-sans-tête prévenir les autres pendant que Minerva entre à son tour. Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde est assis. La réunion peut enfin commencer.

_Eh oui, je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais les prochains seront plus longs ! C'est en quelque sorte un Prologue plus qu'un chapitre. Reviews, please !_


	2. Chapter 2

**La vie d'un grand.**

_Chapitre 2 : L'événement de Firenze._

A la fin de la réunion, je suis encore plus soucieux, si c'est possible. Aucun signe d'événement particulier à l'horizon concernant Voldemort, alors quel est cet événement si important dont parlent les étoiles ? Bien malin qui pourrait me le dire, si moi-même je suis incapable de le deviner, comme dit Minerva.

Je congédie tous les membres de l'Ordre venus, sauf Hagrid. Le demi-géant me regarde longuement, attablé devant une tasse de thé dans sa maison. Je ne touche pas au breuvage brûlant, plongé dans mes pensées.

- Hagrid, pourriez-vous me mener aux centaures ?

- J'attendais que vous me posiez la question, professeur. Crockdur !

Un tout jeune chien d'environ deux mois, bavant et déjà grand, sort de son panier et vient chahuter autour de nous. Hagrid prend son arbalète et m'ouvre la porte. Je sors distraitement et lui emboîte le pas vers les ombres de la forêt. Un long quart d'heure de marche, Hagrid ouvrant le chemin, et un centaure nous met en joue de son arc. Je m'adresse aussitôt à lui, et il me sourit en baissant son arc.

- Dumbledore...

- Bonjour Firenze.

- Vous êtes ici pour les étoiles.

C'est qu'il ne fait pas dans la dentelle, lui. Il va droit au but. Je souris et incline la tête.

- En effet.

- Vous auriez dû venir de nuit.

- Il est vrai que la nuit est plus propice à l'observation, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais déjà m'aider de jour.

- Pourquoi pas... Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Vous avez parlé d'un événement à Hagrid. Avez-vous plus de précisions ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois rien.

- Les forces de l'ombre comme celles de la lumière vont être frappées d'un grand malheur. Je ne peux en dire plus, et je n'en sais pas plus.

D'étonnement, j'hausse les sourcils. Il ajoute :

- Revenez me voir de nuit. J'en saurai peut-être plus.

- Je reviendrai vers minuit.

- Je vous attendrai avec Bane à la lisière de la forêt.

- Merci Firenze...

Le centaure fait volte-face et disparaît dans la pénombre tranquille des arbres. Les yeux dans le vague, plongé dans mes réflexions, je rentre au château avec Hagrid. Je le quitte à sa hutte, continue jusqu'à mon bureau et me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil. Aussitôt Fumseck, mon phénix, vient se poser sur le bureau et laisse échapper une note douce, un petit trémolo qui a pour effet de me calmer. Je m'installe face à ma table, met ma tête sur ma main et caresse Fumseck de l'autre, plongé dans les limbes de mon esprit soucieux.

_**¤ 0 ¤**_

Minuit. Enfin minuit. Je me dirige à grands pas vers la forêt noire dans le sombre nocturne. Firenze est déjà arrivé, depuis quelques secondes dit-il. Il m'amène dans une vaste clairière, m'invite à m'allonger sur un tapis de mousse. Bane nous rejoint et s'installe avec son ami, et un long silence s'installe. Si long silence... Je m'efforce de tenter de percer le secret des astres, mais ne parvient guère à constater que la faiblesse de la lueur de Mars, comme Firenze me l'a dit... Les deux centaures sont plongés dans leur contemplation. Connaissant leur susceptibilité habituelle, je me tais et attend qu'ils se manifestent...

Au bout d'un temps qui me paraît une éternité, Firenze bouge enfin. Lui et Bane entament un court conciliabule, puis se tournent vers moi. Bane, comme à son habitude, garde un silence qui se veut énigmatique. Entre nous, il est très énérvant plus qu'il est mystérieux, si vous voulez mon avis...

- Les étoiles confirment ce que j'ai dit. Les forces blanches comme les noires vont être frappées d'un grand malheur. Mais il sera plus grand chez les maléfiques. Il se peut que cela se soit déjà produit. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il ne tardera pas.

- Vous me posez une colle, mes amis.

- Nous n'en savons plus.

Ses yeux me disent le contraire. Pfff... Il ne me dira rien. Pas que ça m'énerve, m'enfin, je ne pourrais pas le pousser à me dire plus... J'aurai au moins appris une chose, c'est que ce _BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP _d'événement va se passer sous peu, si c'est pas déjà fait. Je me lève, m'étire et regarde Firenze.

- Bon... Merci Firenze.

- A votre service. Bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore...

Bane a déjà filé à l'anglaise. M'est avis qu'il se fatigue plus vite, le Bane. Je sors de la forêt à pas vifs, et manque de trébucher sur une racine. Je lâche un juron, redresse la tête... Et reste bouche bée. Par la barbe de Merlin, que font Minerva, Hagrid et Fol Oeil ici, debout devant la porte du château avec l'air de m'attendre ? Je m'avance et hausse les sourcil devant leurs visages défaits. Un homme sort de l'ombre.

- Remus ? Vous n'étiez pas de garde devant chez les Potter ?

- Professeur.

Alarmé devant le visage ravagé de larmes de Remus, j'ouvre grand la bouche. Chose rare.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- James... Lily...

Les larmes du loupiot l'empêchent de continuer. Hagrid lui tend un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe, lui-même se mouchant déjà dans un, et Minerva pousse un lourd soupir en lâchant d'une traite.

- Ils sont morts. Ils ont été tués par Vous-Savez-Qui.

- KWOA ?! Mais...

L'événement de Firenze, c'est ça ! Mais où est le point négatif pour Voldemort, dans ce cas ? Oh, attendez, elle n'a pas mentionné...

- Et Harry ?

Minerva me regarde un moment en silence avant de poursuivre.

- Il a survécu. Vous-Savez-Qui a tué ses parents, mais pas lui. Il n'est jamais sorti de la maison, et les cris de l'enfant n'ont pas cessé. Il y a pourtant eu trois éclairs verts. Puis la maison s'est écroulée, mais les cris du petit ne se sont pas arrêtés.

Comment... Mon esprit fonctionne à plein régime. Petit un, aller chercher le petit Harry. Mais pas magiquement.

- Hagrid, allez là-bas, retrouvez Harry et restez sur place. Remus, filez chez Sirius et Peter les prévenir. Minerva, allez avec Hagrid et voyez ce qu'il en est, puis revenez me voir. Pas de magie là-bas, allez-y par les techniques Moldues.

Tous me regardent un moment, puis filent à grands pas vers le portail. Je reste un moment immobile, puis entre dans le château et fonce droit vers l'appartement de Flitwick. J'ai un doute. Je frappe distraitement trois coups. La petite voix flûtée grogne, me dit qu'elle arrive, et la porte s'ouvre devant le petit professeur d'enchantements.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?!

- Bonsoir. Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure pareille, mais c'est important.

- Je me doute bien ! Entrez, entrez !

- Merci.

Il me fait asseoir et me sert une grande tasse de thé.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Les Potter ont été tués par Voldemort.

Flitwick pousse un cri aigu.

- Les Potter, tués ?! Mais... Il étaient protégés par le Fidélitas !

- Oui. Le seul moyen, c'est que le Gardien du Secret les ait trahis non ?

- Bien malheureusement, oui.

- J'ai une autre question. Voldemort a lancé un Avada Kedavra sur Harry Potter. Mais il semble que le petit soit toujours vivant, alors que le mage noir n'est pas ressorti de la maison, d'après Remus Lupin.

- Etrange, très étrange... Le maléfice de l'Avada est toujours mortel... Je ne sais pas, Albus. Je regarderai dans mes livres dès le lever du jour.

- Merci mille fois.

Je me lève, adresse un sourire à Flitwick, et sort du bureau, pas vraiment avancé dans mes recherches.

_**¤ 0 ¤**_

Deux coups ébranlent discrètement ma porte. Je me redresse dans mon fauteuil et déverrouille le battant.

- Minerva ! Alors ?

- La maison s'est écroulée. Hagrid est occupé à déblayer le passage. Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas laissé de marque des ténèbres. Il n'y a aucune trace de lui.

- Bizarre.

- Vous l'avez dit. Les mangemorts ont l'air en ébullition, ils ne trouvent pas leur maître.

- Encore plus bizarre si même les mangemorts ignorent ce qui se passe ! Enfin... Minerva, allez dormir, et à la première heure du jour, allez au 4 Privet Drive et ne quittez pas la maison des yeux.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

- ... Bien, Albus. Bonne nuit.

- En passant, dites à Pompom de me ramener un somnifère. Je doute de pouvoir ferme l'oeil pour ce qui reste de la nuit, et j'ai besoin de repos.

Elle acquiesce et sort. Dix minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison me porte une potion que j'ai vite fait d'avaler. Le breuvage me plonge dans un sommeil profond pour quelques heures.

_Et voilààààààààààà ! Chapitre deux dans la boîte !_


End file.
